The Salvatore Sister
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Originally titled "Damon's Twin." Elena comes across an old diary belonging to a woman named Natalia and at first assumes it's an old lover of Damon's. When she reads a particular entry in the diary, she begins to realize that she may not know everything there is to know about the Salvatores.
1. Chapter 1

**The Salvatore Sister**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, this idea came to me recently. You remember "Damon's Twin," the story about Damon and Elena meeting Damon's twin sister, Natalia? Well, this story is a slight rewrite of that, with some original plot thrown in. It's still an AU Delena story and the plot is this: While snooping in Damon's room, Elena finds an old diary that belonged to a woman named Natalia, as well as a tin photo from 1864. She assumes it's another old love of Damon's, but when she reads one of the diary's entries, she discovers that perhaps she doesn't know everything there is to know about the Salvatore brothers. Oh, and Damon and Elena are dating.**_

_**Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Salvatore Boarding House..._

Elena pulled into the driveway of the boarding house, her mind not on anything in particular except seeing Damon. She had been thinking about him all day at school and was looking forward to spending the afternoon with him. They had been dating for the past six months now, and things couldn't be better. They always had plenty of fun together and there was nothing Damon wouldn't do for his dark-haired angel, because he loved her that much.

When she got to the front door, Elena used the spare key under the welcome mat to let herself in. As she walked through the foyer and further into the house, she found it was quiet. A little too quiet, like no one was home at all. That's strange, why wasn't anyone here to greet her? She knew that Damon was home, because she saw his Camaro in the driveway when she pulled up.

_Probably in the basement getting some blood from the cooler_, she thought. _Guess I'll go up to his room and wait for him._

Her mind made up, Elena went upstairs to Damon's room. Once there, she licked her lips as she got an idea. Closing the door behind her for privacy, Elena stripped down to her underwear (after all, she had to give Damon _something_ to take off) and climbed up onto the mattress of his big bed, sprawling out on the covers.

_Damon isn't going to know what hit him when he comes in and sees me like this. Oh, yeah, seeing that gleam in his sexy blue eyes will be the highlight of my day._

As she continued to wait for Damon to come into the room, Elena scanned the room, taking note of everything. It was while she was looking around that she noticed something on the nightstand. Scowling in curiosity, she picked it up and saw that it was a diary. That's funny, she didn't remember Damon ever keeping a diary. So, who could this one belong to? She was tempted to open it, skim through the entries.

_Elena, you are such a snoopy little bitch,_ her mind scolded her. _It's not polite to read another person's diary. How would you feel if someone went through your private things? It's none of your business what was written in it. Put it down, damn it. Besides, you're not here for that. You're here to see Damon._

Elena bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be snooping, but she was curious and her curiosity was fighting hard against her common sense at the moment. Her curiosity soon won out, though, but before she opened the book, Elena looked toward the door, just to be sure that no one was coming in yet. When she didn't see the door knob turn, Elena sighed quietly and opened the book and something fell into her lap. What the hell?

Elena picked up the object and turned it over to see a picture. It was of a woman, and a rather beautiful woman at that. On the bottom it read: _Natalia, 1864_.

_Who the hell is Natalia?,_ she thought. _And why does Damon have her picture? Whoever she was, she was probably an old lover of his. But, if she was his lover, did he meet her before Katherine? Or did they meet while he was off fighting in the Civil War?_

Deciding that wasn't important right now, Elena opened the diary and skimmed through the entries to see if she could find something interesting. It was while she was reading that she came across a rather peculiar entry, from1854, ten years before the tin picture was taken:

"_July, 1854_

_Boarding school! We're being sent to boarding school! And all because Father wants to be rid of us because we remind him of Mother. The nerve of that rotten old man! Sending his own son and daughter away because they remind him of his dead wife! I think it's due to the fact that he still accuses us of killing her. WE DID NO SUCH THING! _

_The only one who thinks that Damon and I are innocent is Martha, the house slave. She thinks the world of us and was there to comfort us after Mother died._

_I only hope that Stefan doesn't hate us for leaving him behind. I love our little brother and I'd hate to think of the things Father will tell him about us. Oh, why did God have to subject us to having such a vile man like Guiseppe Salvatore as our father?"_

Elena blinked as she finished reading the entry. Damon and Stefan had a sister? She assumed that it was only the two of them. Shit, what other secrets were they hiding?

"I knew it was a matter of time before you found that."

Startled out of her reverie at that moment, Elena looked over and saw Damon standing in the doorway. How long had he been there? And how did he know what she was looking at?

"Damon, you scared the shit out of me," she said. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I can see why." He smirked as he saw her in her underwear. "Though, I am curious as to why you had to be in your underwear to read an old diary."

Elena looked down at herself and smiled. "Oh, this? This was for you. I thought I'd wait for you and surprise you."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she added, changing the subject, "Who's Natalia?"

Damon's smirk faded. "I thought maybe reading that diary would've helped you figure it out. She is...was our sister. My _twin_ sister. She and I were two peas in a pod, and we did just about everything together."

"You referred to her in the past tense just now," said Elena. "What happened to her?"

"She...went missing the night Stefan and I were turned," said Damon. "I never did quite figure out where she went or why she vanished, but I searched for her over the next century, hoping that I'd find her. Call it another obsession of mine."

"You never found her?"

"No," said Damon. "Stefan thinks she's dead, but I haven't given up hope of finding her." He pointed to the diary. "I kept her diary and her picture. Stupid, I know, but they're the only things I have left of her."

Elena listened to Damon as he spoke and her heart went out to him. He wanted so bad to find his sister, and although Stefan thought she was dead, he knew better. She looked at the first page of the diary again and saw something written there.

"Natalia R. Salvatore." She looked at Damon. "What did the 'R' stand for?"

"Her middle name," said Damon. "Her full name was Natalia Rosalie Salvatore."

Elena smiled. If she ever did meet Natalia, she'd have to tell her that she thought she had a beautiful middle name. "It's beautiful."

"Our mother wanted her to have a beautiful name because she was very beautiful baby when she was born," said Damon. "So, she named her Natalia Rosalie." He sighed. "I have to find her, Elena. She's out there somewhere, and I can't give up until she's found."

"But, it's been over a century since you last saw her," said Elena. "How do you know she's not dead? I mean, she couldn't have become a vampire, could she?"

"I won't know for sure until I find her." He approached the bed and climbed in with Elena, kissing her hotly. "Come with me? I don't want to do this alone."

Elena returned his kiss. "Oh, I have no intention of letting you go alone, Damon."

Damon smiled against her lips. "Thank you, _amore mia_. You have no idea how much this means to me." He kissed her again, reaching behind her and undoing the clasps of her bra. "Now, do you say we do what you originally came here to do, huh?"

Elena nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Damon smiled and tossed her bra aside before removing his shirt, which he had already unbuttoned, and threw it to the floor by the bra. He then pulled down her panties while Elena attacked the button and zipper of his pants, pulling his pants down once she got them undone, taking his boxers off with them. She then felt how hard his erection was against her hand and knew he was just as eager to be with her as she was to be with him.

Wasting no time, Damon entered her, thrusting hard and fast as he kissed her again. Elena gyrated against his hips, keeping in time with his movements exactly, leaving his lips long enough to let out a scream of pleasure.

_**Note: Thus begins my new Delena AU. Thought I'd start things off with a bang for our leads. Let the search begin. All will be revealed as the story progresses.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Salvatore Sister," Elena stumbles upon the diary belonging to Damon's twin sister, Natalia, who has been missing since 1864, and she and Damon decide to go looking for her.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are amazing!**_

_Next Day..._

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon as he waited for Elena. He was looking forward to this, since he wanted to find Natalia and bring her home. He also wanted to find out if she became a vampire and was living in secret all these years.

"I see you're packed and ready for a trip."

Damon looked up from his glass to see Stefan standing there, a curious sparkle in his green eyes. "I am. Elena and I are going to look for Talia. She's out there, Stefan, I can feel her."

"This again?" said Stefan. "Damon, listen to yourself. You don't even know if she became a vampire after she disappeared. She was still human that night, and she didn't appear to us since then, which leads me to believe that she's dead."

"Maybe that's what she wants you to think, brother," said Damon. "She probably did turn, and she opted to live in the shadows until the time was right. And something tells me that the time is _definitely_ right. I'm going to find her, and I'm going to bring her home."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "When are you going to realize that this whole thing is pointless? What if you fail? I know you don't handle disappointment very well."

"Yeah, smart guy?" said Damon. "Why don't you come with us then?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I'll only be the third wheel if I do that. Besides, you and Elena will want to have your privacy and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"If it's going to gross you out that much, close your eyes and turn away," said Damon. "Besides, that's not why I'm asking you to come with us. I want you to be there when we find Talia so that you can see just how foolish this whole 'doubting Thomas' bullshit really is."

Stefan was about to answer when Elena walked in, her suitcase in her hand and a frustrated look on her face, mostly because she had gotten into an argument with Jeremy before she left. She loved her brother, but at times, he was a pain in the ass.

"I'm ready, Damon. I want to get the hell out of here before..." She cut herself off when she saw Stefan. "Oh, Stefan, I didn't know you were going to be home. I guess you're here to see us off?"

"Actually, Damon convinced me to come with you," he replied. "He thinks that once we find our sister, I'd buy his theory that she survived and that she's a vampire living in the shadows until the day her brothers come for her."

Elena looked at Damon. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not really, but I'm not changing my mind," said Damon. "Besides, nothing wrong with a little road trip bonding, right?"

Stefan said nothing and went upstairs to his loft, returning a few minutes later with his bag. Although he was doubtful that they'd find Natalia, he couldn't help but be curious as to how far Damon was willing to go. He knew that once his brother decided to do something, there was no use arguing with him.

Once Stefan was ready, the trio headed out of the boarding house and to the awaiting Camaro. Damon opened the door for Elena closed it once she was in the passenger seat, climbing into the driver's seat. Stefan go into the back, placing his bag next to him. Then, Damon started the engine and they drove away from the boarding house, away from Mystic Falls to begin their search for Natalia.

_Elsewhere..._

The body of the defenseless victim lay dead at her feet as Natalia Salvatore licked his blood off her lips. For the past century since she was turned, she had lived like this, feeding on humans. Thanks to the spell on the pendant she wore around her neck, she didn't have to worry about being burned to death in the sun.

"Once again, my beauty, you have done well. It seems that I made the right choice when I turned you."

Natalia turned around to see an older female vampire approaching her. She was well over eight hundred years old, with long, flowing red hair, piercing green eyes, and was dressed in a long black dress with a slit on the right side that was adorned by a gold chain belt.

"Honestly, Astrid, I did nothing except kill a human, like I've done for the past century," she replied. "But, I do appreciate your praise."

Astrid smiled at her disciple, but noticed a strange gleam in her icy blue eyes. "What troubles you, Natalia?"

"I keep having this feeling that someone is looking for me," said Natalia. "A rather persistent someone. The feeling just returned now." She ran a hand through her long, black hair. "I...I think it might be Damon."

Astrid cocked her head curiously. "Your brother?"

"Yes. He hasn't stopped trying to find me since the night you took me," said Natalia. "He's a stubborn son of a bitch, my brother. There's no use stopping him once he's gotten an idea in his head. And I think his desire to find me was recently rekindled."

"I have no doubt of that," said Astrid. "If he wants to find you so badly, I suppose there's no harm in letting him. Besides, I love a good family reunion. Might even give me an excuse to find out if your brother is as powerful as Katerina says."

Natalia said nothing. She wished that Astrid hadn't mentioned that horrible bitch's name in her presence. Katherine had been the bane of her existence since she was human, making her brothers fall for her, pitting them against each other and having them compete for her affections, which weren't real, except Damon and Stefan didn't realize it until it was almost too late.

Finally, she said, "I've asked you repeatedly to never mention that despicable whore to my face, Astrid. You know what it does to me."

Astrid nodded. "You're absolutely right, and I'm sorry. But, I am curious about how powerful your brother truly is. I know how powerful you are, and I am more and more impressed by your strength every day. It's your _brother's_ strength that intrigues me."

"You may get your chance to see his power, Astrid," said Natalia. "If he's anything like me, I don't think you'll be disappointed."

As she completed that sentence, Natalia got a bitter taste in her mouth. _I just hope I haven't signed Damon's death warrant just now, _ she thought. _Knowing Astrid as I do, she'll probably have some tricks up her sleeve._

_**Note: Yeah, my original idea was that Klaus was going to be the one who turned Natalia, but I changed my mind. Plus, I hope you like the twist about Astrid knowing Katherine. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Salvatore Sister," Damon asks a skeptical Stefan to join him and Elena on their journey to find Natalia.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

Elena stole glances at Damon as he drove. It had been nearly two hours since they left Mystic Falls, and she couldn't help but be concerned about him. It wasn't that she was having second thoughts about this, far from it, she just didn't want Damon to be disappointed if things didn't turn out the way he hoped. Of course, suppose they did find Natalia, but she had no memory of either Damon or Stefan? After all, it had been over a hundred and fifty years since all three siblings were together, and even though she might be a vampire, she might have lost all of her memories, especially the good ones.

Smiling slightly, she gently took Damon's hand and squeezed it, letting him know that she was there for him. She was about to say something when she heard Damon's phone go off. Blinking, she picked it up and saw a text message. That's strange, who would be texting them?

"_I know you're looking for me."_

Elena was puzzled by the message. It couldn't be from Natalia, could it? That was impossible, since she didn't have Damon's number. Stefan eyed the message Elena was reading curiously. "Who's the message from?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It just says, 'I know you're looking for me.'"

"It's from Talia," said Damon. "She's trying to contact me somehow."

"How, Damon? How can she be trying to contact you?" said Stefan. "For one, she doesn't know your number."

"Maybe whoever she's been living with all these years gave her my number."

Stefan shook his head. "I just hope that this isn't a trick."

"And why would our own sister trick us, Stefan?" said Damon. "She practically raised us after Mom died. This has to be Talia. If she didn't survive, I probably wouldn't be feeling her presence right now."

Elena listened to the brothers going back and forth and then, curious to see where the message would take them, decided to reply back. She typed in her reply:

"_Natalia, if this is you, tell us where you are so that we can find you."_

After she had typed in the reply, Elena pressed "Send," and waited for the sender to message back. She only hoped that what she did was the right thing. Damon glanced over at Elena just after she replied to the mysterious text.

"What did you do?"

"I replied back," said Elena. "Damon, if you're right, this could lead us to Natalia."

"That message could've been sent by anyone, Elena," said Stefan before Damon could say anything. "How do we know we're not being led into some kind of trap?"

Just then, Elena felt the phone vibrate in her hand and looked at the screen. She had gotten a response to her text. Damn, that was faster than she thought. Her curiosity eating at her, Elena looked at the message:

"_Yes, it's me. I'm due north of where you are, in the woods. I'll meet you in the clearing in 15 minutes."_

"You were right, Damon," she said. "It is from Natalia. She says in the woods to the north of where we are, and we're to meet her there in fifteen minutes."

Damon nodded and, not wasting a second, kicked the car into high gear. He couldn't let Natalia's request go unanswered, especially not after he had spent all of these years looking for her.

_Elsewhere..._

Natalia stood in the clearing, watching for any sign of Damon. It had been almost fifteen minutes since she sent that text message and she was full of hope that he'd come to her. Astrid stood nearby, eyeing her protoge carefully.

"You're certain that your brother will come?"

Natalia nodded. "He'll be here, Astrid. If I know my brother, he'll waste no time in granting my request. It would be rude of him not to. I've waited a hundred and fifty years for this."

Sensing a familiar presence coming toward them, she added, "See? What did I tell you?"

No sooner did she complete that sentence than Damon approached from between two trees that stood near the entrance to the clearing. When his icy blue eyes met the ones belonging to his long-lost twin, he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Talia."

Natalia smiled at him. "Hello, brother."

"I was right, you did survive," said Damon. "But, I don't get it. Why didn't you contact me?"

"I wanted to, believe me," said Natalia. "I just...didn't think you would want to see me again." She nodded toward Astrid. "This is Astrid, the vampire who turned me. Astrid, this is my twin brother, Damon, the one I told you about."

Astrid nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you, Damon. Natalia couldn't stop talking about you." She then sensed two other visitors heading this way. "It would seem that we are going to have more guests." She looked at Natalia. "Are you sure that Damon was the only one you sent that text message to?"

"Yes, I only had Damon's number," said Natalia. "Unless, of course, he didn't come here alone." She gave Damon a curious look. "Who else is with you, Damon?"

"Someone that has doubted that you had survived," said Damon. "But, I managed to talk him into coming with me." Not taking his eyes off Natalia, he added, "Come on out, Stefan."

Natalia blinked. "Stefan?"

The youngest Salvatore brother stepped out and his green eyes widened when he saw that Damon had been telling the truth. "Oh God, so it wasn't a trick after all."

"What did I tell you, Stef?" said Damon. "Our sister survived, and she's a vampire thanks to her friend, Astrid."

Natalia smiled, but then sensed another presence and when she saw Elena stepping out beside Stefan, she immediately thought that Katherine had tagged along.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

Elena blinked. "I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena."

"Oh, so you're using a fake name, are you?" said Natalia. "Well, it's not working, you bitch, because I see right through your lie." She pinned Elena against a tree before either Damon or Stefan could stop her, extending her fangs. "You have hurt my brothers for the last time!"

Before she could harm the girl, Damon grabbed Natalia and pulled her away. "Talia, no, she's telling the truth. She really isn't Katherine. Her name is Elena, and she's Katherine's doppelganger. I know you think it's Katherine, but it's not."

"Doppelganger?" Natalia looked at Astrid. "Astrid, you know the Petrova line better than anyone. Tell me, is it possible for a doppelganger to exist?"

Astrid nodded. "While I have never seen one until now, this girl here does prove that a doppelganger does exist. And it would appear that she is different from Katerina."

Damon let Natalia go. "You see? I was telling the truth. And I happen to love Elena more than anything. Her love for me, unlike Katherine's, is genuine, not fake."

Natalia looked at Elena, her fangs retracting. "My sincerest apologies, Elena. I didn't mean to attack you like that. It's just...you look like a woman I hate and that was why I flew into that rage."

"I understand," said Elena. "Being a doppelganger isn't exactly a picnic for me."

"Still, I hope this doesn't prevent us from being friends."

Elena nodded. "It won't as long as you don't attack me again."

Stefan took the opportunity to look at Astrid. "Astrid, may I ask you something?"

"You may, young one." Astrid eyed Stefan curiously, not sure what he was going to ask her.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"I was turned in the year 1212, in the thirteenth century," said Astrid. "I was seventeen at the time, so I'm roughly about eigrht hundred and seventeen years old. And, no, I don't remember exactly who the vampire was that turned me. All I know is my life was forever changed that night."

"I only asked because there are vampires known as Originals," said Stefan. "And I was curious to see if you were one as well."

"I know of them, if that's what you're getting at. I hunted with them for a time." Astrid smiled. "The one who interested me was Elijah. He had such a kind soul, not like his wild brother, Niklaus. But, I suppose that came from living among wolves."

Stefan nodded. At least he now knew a little more about the one who turned his sister. Astrid smiled at him, but then shifted her attention back to Damon. She was curious about the elder Salvatore brother and although she wanted to test his strength, she told herself to bide her time. After all, she didn't want to disrupt anything. At least not yet.

_**Note: Here you go, an update from me! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
